Brother
by Aky-Trd00
Summary: Dark Sliceof Life mungkin di chapter depan akan berrating M


DarkSlice of life

Itachi Uchiha x Sasuke Uchiha

Ahh, dia pulang. Aku senang acap kali kakakku kembali dari kuliahnya dengan membawa setumpuk buku yang menggunung sambil berkata "Tadaima". Aku selalu menyambutnya ketika sosoknya yang merupakan sosok kebanggaanku tersenyum manis hingga rasanya aku ingin – Ups, aku segera membuyarkan lamunanku dan bergegas membantunya membawa setumpuk buku Essai yang ia sewa dari perpustakaan kampus, beberapa merupakan miliknya yang sengaja ia beli untuk koleksinya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Sasuke?" Ia bertanya saat kami mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang memang berada dilantai dua rumah kami.

Aku menoleh menatap wajahnya kemudian menjawab

"Emm.. baik kurasa, tapi gadis Haruno itu selalu saja menguntitku" jawabku datar

Kakak tak menjawab, hanya ekspresi wajahnya saja yang berubah untuk menyatakan bahwa Ia mengerti melalui bahasa non verbalnya. Ketika kami sampai didepan pintu kamarnya seperti biasa, aku memberikan lagi tumpukan buku yang sempat aku pondong untuk kembali kuberikan pada sang Empunya.

Kakakku Uchiha Itachi. Dia tak pernah mengizinkan aku masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan aku hanya menurut, aku tahu ia mungkin butuh ruang privasi untuk dirinya sendiri dan aku tak pernah menanyakan kenapa dan mengapa ia melakukan itu, hanya ayah dan ibu yang boleh kakak izinkan masuk ke kamarnya. Selebihnya, tak pernah ada yang tahu isi dalam kamar itu kecuali mereka yang tadi kumaksud.

"Kita bertemu dimeja makan saat makan malam"

Kakak hanya mengangguk saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut, ia kemudian tersenyum sambil lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, dan jangan lupa, Menguncinya . bisa kudengar bunyi gesekan handel pintu dan kunci saat ia melakukannya, dan aku masih berdiri disana, berharap suatu hari nanti ia memberi tahuku apa yang ada dibalik pintu kayu mahoni dengan ukiran indah bercat putih beserta lambang klan kami, Klan Uchiha.

Aku tak pernah mengetahui semuanya secara terperinci mengenai sejarah klan kami yang konon penuh dengan misteri, mereka diluar sana mengatakan klan kami dikutuk dan seharusnya musnah.

Tapi aku tahu itu hanyalah rumor yang sengaja dibuat oleh klan lain yang jauh dibawah klan kami yang elite.

Mereka bersuara membaik-baikkan nama klan kami dengan kata-kata manis dan penuh dengan pemujaan , tapi disatu sisi mereka menjelekkan kami tepat dibelakang kami saat kami berbalik.

"Kau belum pergi Otouto."

Aku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku saat suara kakak dari balik pintu terdengar bertanya padaku, ahh aku terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tak sadar telah berdiri mematung didepan kamar kakaku sendiri dan itu membuatku tak jauh beda dengan gadis Haruno itu.

"Ahn, maaf Nii-san aku akan turun"

Dan saat aku hendak turun, kulihat ayah berjalan menaiki anak tangga dan tentu saja aku tahu kemana arah tujuannya. Pasti,Kamar Kakak.

Begitulah ayah tak pernah melihatku dan selalu saja menatap kakakku yang memang selalu saja lebih hebat dariku dalam semua hal, dan itu yang membuatku terpacu untuk terus berusaha melampauinya dan menjadi seperti sosok Uchiha Itachi kebanggaan ayahku.

"Turunlah, Mikoto mencarimu" ujar ayah saat menyadari aku berada didepan kamar kakak, aku tahu ada nada mengusir dalam kata-katanya barusan itu.

Tapi apa daya aku harus turun dan tak mau membuat ayah marah padaku seperti bulan lalu dan tentu saja, kakak selalu membelaku, dan saat itu terjadi niat ayah untuk menghukumku menjadi sirna, pupus dan seolah tunduk pada Itachi.

Aku berlari menerobos hujan yang turun sejak sejam yang lalu, yang berawal dari beberapa tetes air bening dari air mata langit yang menandakan firasat buruk menjadi ratusan atau bahkan jutaan tetes tak terhitung jumlahnya. Hawa dingin menyeruak masuk kedalam pori-poriku, da itu membuatku semakin berlari kencang karena sebentar lagi malam, dan benar saja.Ketika aku sampai dirumah hari sudah mulai gelap.

Sepi

Aku tak menemukan sebuah suarapun didalam rumah besar ku ini, biasa sebuah suara kecil saja mampu memantul hingga menghasilkan gema. Namun kali ini tak ada suara apapun, seolah rumah ini tak ditempati siapapun, hanya ada bunyi nafasku yang terdengar berat karena berlari tadi.

"Tou-san , Kaa-san? Nii-san? Kalian dimana?"

Aku mulai mengelilingi seisi lantai satu rumah kami, aku juga tak menemukan beberapa pelayan yang biasanya terlihat sibuk disekitar sini, aku juga tak melihat penjaga gerbang, kukira mereka semua ibu izinkan pulang karena cuaca badai diluar sana yang kian mengganas, tap aku sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Tak ada seorangpun disini, dan semuanya masih utuh. Ketika aku melirik keatas, sosok pemuda yang biasanya aku panggil 'Kakak' tersebut tengah berdiri mengawasiku dari atas sana.

"Ahh Nii-san, kau mengagetkan aku"

"Maaf Otouto aku mengagetkanmu" sahutnya lembut dengan senyum yang biasa ia kembangkan dikedua pipinya tersebut

Masih mendongak kearahnya, aku bertanya lebih lanjut

"Kenapa rumah sepi sekali?"

"Naiklah, akan kuberi tahu otouto"

ia sedikit berteriak agar suaranya sampai padaku karena jarak pemisah diantara kami memang cukup jauh.

Aku menggeleng

"Tidak, kau saja yang turun kakak"

Kuliahat dia memutar bola matanya kesal, uhmm haruskah aku naik untuk menuruti permintaanannya? Kurasa aku telah melukai hatinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku ragu untuk naik keatas sana, seperti sesuatu yang buruk tengah menantik melalui anak tangga yang menghubungkan itu, sesaat aku sempat melihat kaka menyeringai, itu terjadi begitu cepat dan membingungkan seolah itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan naik"

teriakku saat kulihat kakak membuka mulutnya dan hampir mengatakan suatu hal namun tertunda karena aku menyahutinya terlebih dahulu.

"Tangkap ini otouto,"

Kakak berteriak sembari melempar sebuah benda berbentuk seperti bola, aku tak begitu jelas melihatnya karena hari mulai gelap dan lampu rumah tak menyala, hanya beberapa lampu berdaya kecil menciptakan suasana remang-remang sehingga kesann seram semakin menergap bulukudu ku, badai diluar juga belum reda.

Benda itu jatuh dan aku menangkapnya, seperti sesuatu yang berambut dan ada bau anyir yang berasal dari benda tersebut. Kilat tiba-tiba menyambar menghasilkan sebuah kilatan cahaya beserta bunyi guntur menggelegar yang memekakkan telinga membuatku terlonjak.

Aku terlonjak bukan karena bunyi guntur itu, tapi ketika kilatan ungu kebiruan petir tadi sempat menyinari benda yang kakak lemparkan tadi, 'Wajah ayah'.

"Hwuaaaa.."

Aku melempar benda tadi, ah mungkin tepatnya kepala ayah yang telah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Aku bergidik ngeri saat kepala tersebut terlempar kemudian menggelinding dilantai menjauh dariku dan berhenti saat telah menabrak dinding terdekat.

"Kau mau melihat yang lainnya?" suara kakak terdengar saat aku masih membulatkan mataku tak percaya benda yang barusan kupegang tadi merupakan kepala ayah, 'Uchiha Fugaku'? ini semua seperti mempi buruk yang tiba-tiba menyergapku ketika tengah malam.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju lantai dua, dan saat aku menaiki anak tangga, bau anyir samar-samar tercium melalui indra penciumanku, dan hal itu membuatku sedikit mual. Terbesik rasa takut dalam hatiku saat menaiki anak tangga tersebut, aku kalang kabut hingga sempat terpleset benda anyir yang sama seperti yang ada dikepala ayah tadi, bercak genangan darah bertebaran disekitar tangga.

"Kaa-san.."

Mataku membulat saat melihat ibu yang tengah terikat duduk bersimpuh dibawah kaki kakak, dan juga tubuhnya hampir dipenuhi bekas luka yang membuat darah kental memenuhi kulitnya.

"Selamat Malam, Otouto"

Dia gila? Masih bisa tersenyum saat menyadari kedua orangtuanya tengah sekarat dan salah satunya bahkan telah tewas, Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apakah kau kakak? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Beribu pertanyaan mencuat dalam pikiranku, tapi ketika aku akan mengucapkan satu diantara pertanyaan tersebut dadaku terasa sesak, sirkulasi oksigen dalam paru-paruku mulai tak beraturan. Hingga akhirnya aku jatuh ke lantai tapi masih memiliki kesadaranku, aku hanya bisa berdiri dengan kedua lututku yang mulai lemas.

"Hngg Hmmb"

Nafasku terdengar berat dan aku akui ini sangat menyakitkan

"Nii-san, kau.. hng...yang..melakukan semua ini?"

Aku bertanya padanya dengan nafas yang mulai tak teratur, dan dadaku semakin sesak.

"Ini Misi"

Pemuda didepanku yang membawa sebuah katana pendek terlihat mendekatiku dan dia mulai bercerita, ia menghampiriku perlahan kemudian berhenti tepat didepanku saat jarak diantara kami mulai mengikis kemudian ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya denganku.

"Misi? Misi seperti apa yang memerintahkan untuk membunuh orang tuanya sendiri?"

"Orang tua?" kakak menyeringai kecil

"Aku membunuh seluruh klan uchihha Otouto" lanjutnya

Dadaku semakin sesak kemudian aku benar-benar tersungkur ke lantai, semuanya tiba-tiba serasa berputar tapi aku tetap mempertahankan kesadaranku. Tangan kakak menyentuh puncak kepalaku, ia membelainya pelan dan ada kesan merinding disana. Bau anyir lagi dan lagi menguar melalui tangannya yang basah oleh darah keluarganya sendiri.

"Lalu sekarang giliranku?" aku berbisik karena memang aku tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menghajarnya karena perbuatan biadapnya ini.

Ia menggeleng saat aku memandangnya dengan pandangan 'Ini tak mungkin terjadi', lalu sebuah seringai kembali mengembang dibibirnya yang tipis.

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu Sasuke"

Aku tak menjawab karena perlahan kesadaranku mulai menghilang dan kudengar ia melanjutkan ucapannya tepat sebelum aku menutup mataku

".. Itu karena aku mencintaimu.."


End file.
